


Hate me (but don’t pretend you don’t want this)

by HedonisticDesire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, Homestuck - Freeform, I am so sorry, Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Parent/Child Incest, this was a prompt gone sideways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonisticDesire/pseuds/HedonisticDesire
Summary: Dualscar is a good father. He’s a good dad. But people are talking about his kids, and he doesn’t like it. But then again, he’s also indulging in those rumors isn’t he?
Relationships: Amporacest - Relationship, Eridan Ampora/Orphaner Dualscar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Affirmations and sleep deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly just something that started as a just a headcanon in discord and spawned into this, I’m sorry ;;

Dualscar was a good father. He gave his sons the best, in schools, cars, activities. Whatever his boys wanted he shelled out the cash and gave them a smile as he did. He was a good father. Sure Eridan was still clingy and needy, while Cronus only seemed to drift farther away from him as the years went by. They would go on, as they always had. 

“What a load of crap.” Dual barely managed to snatch his fingers away from his keyboard before Eridan closed his laptop with an authoritative slap. “Eridan that was inapporiat-” “I don’t care.” Eridan said as he sat down on Dualscar’s desk. “Whatcha up to Daddy.” Dualscar grunted at him, flicking Eridan’s feet off of his lap. “What have I told you about calling me that boy?” He said as he stood up, folding his arms looking up at the clock. “It’s well past your bedtime, why are you up?” He had the nerve to look haughty and annoyed as he leaned back on his desk, looking up at him, Dualscar had to look him dead in the eye. Eridan was playing games with him, especially wearing the tiny silk crop top he was wearing and a pair of Dualscar’s underwear, he wanted him to cave. “Why are you up huh? I know you can’t stay up past 11pm usually but writing a diary?” Eridan teased, swinging his feet a little, bumping his socked feet into Dualscar’s leg

“It’s not a diary, you wwhelp, your therapist wants me to write down how I feel about how I am as a father.” He said letting Eridan swing his feet into him, it was easier to just let the boy do what he wanted, he burned out quickly after his bedtime, just let him work it out, “It’s supposed to be healing.” Eridan rolled his eyes at him. “Healin? That’s not what I see you use for ‘healing’ if I remember correctly it was Nana’s weddin scotch and some girl you managed to rope in from work.” Dualscar couldn’t miss the stab of resentment that went through his son’s voice as he said that.

“Well I won't be doing that anymore, now you need to go to bed you’re wilting as you sit on my desk.” Eridan wasn’t wilting but Boundaries, he had to enforce them as much as Eridan would despise him for it, he’d be a better father for it. Eridan whined and tried to clutch him at him to make him pick him up, digging his acrylics in and pouting when Dualscar continued to push him to his room. Boundaries, boundaries, Boundaries, Bound-

“Hey! Ease up won't you?”

Dualscar jumped a little as he snapped out of his thoughts to see he was basically crushing his son into the door. “Sorry got lost in thought.” He opened his door for him and pointed to his neatly made bed, showing he’d never clambered in at all that night, and at him. “Well go on, get.” Eridan continued to stare at him, and then he turned on the waterworks when Dualscar started to pull away. He was playing games with Dualscar and he was winning, even if Dualscar thought he was outsmarting the boy.

“You really still need me to sleep with you? Eridan you’re 17.” Dualscar tried to sound disappointed and stern but there was a bit of softness in his voice as he let himself be pulled into the bed with Eridan. “Fine, I’ll stay for an hour you better go to sleep by then.”

“Thanks dadd-“ Dualscar covered his mouth. “What have I told you about that word?” He hissed at him as Eridan just rolled his eyes and snuggled into him, moving Dualscar’s hand open and down his back. Dual couldn’t tell if he was asleep, Eridan had always been a strange sleeper but the near bonelessness of his body paired with the gentle breaths lead him to believe the boy was asleep, finally.

He loved his son, but Eridan was entirely too dependent on him, which is why now he had to be so careful around his son or else he’d end up in the same shameful horrible position he was in on Eridan’s 17th birthday. He flushed thinking about it, hands slowly starting to slide under Eridan's sleep top. 

It was the first time Dualscar really confirmed what the whispers around the PTA meetings and expensive holiday balls he threw for his son's school were true. Eridan was the school slut, or at least that’s what the rumours said. Dualscar ignored them, his son was not a whore. He would agree he dressed a bit more provocative than most boys his age and seemed to be unable to leave the girly sections of stores but he was no whore. He wouldn’t ruin the Ampora name like that, would he?

Well, he did and seemed to be enjoying himself as he paved his way to hell. Dualscar watched in silent shock as his son gave one of Cronus’s football buddies what seemed to be the best blowjob of his life considering how destroyed his son’s 300 dollar haircut was and the tear in the 4,500 dollar dress Eridan screamed and tore his office apart saying he needed. He wasn’t sure what made him set off eventually though.

Was it the cocky ass smile of the footballer once he finally noticed that Dual was staring at him, or that when he finally got Eridan to come back to reality his son didn’t even seem ashamed? But he snapped, but not how he usually did. No yelling, no grabbing Eridan by the back of his dress and hauling him to his room. No, he snapped and he did it calmly. “Pull your damn pants up and get out.” He’d never seen one of the football kids move so fast in his life, Eridan tried to shrink into the tub. 

Dualscar pulled out the check he was going to give Eridan as a present for putting together such an immaculate birthday but now he had to pay off his fling. “I don’t want to hear a word about this or you can kiss this money and that nice scholarship to Harvard away do you understand?” He pressed the check into his chest, glaring. “Yes Sir, I understand.” “Then go before I change my mind.”

He waited until the boy had rounded the corner before closing and locking the door, looking at his son who still would not look in his direction. “I send you to a top private school, I spoil you, and you go and sleep with a meat head footballer on a scholarship.” Eridan still wouldn’t look at him, that only made him angrier. He stood behind his son, grabbing him by the straps of his dress and hauling him up with a protesting yelp from Eridan and spun him around

“Why do you even care! All you care about is lookin good, not me or Cro.” Eridan snipped back as he was spun around. “Let me slut around, it’s not even like you ca-!” He was surprised and silenced by Dualscar’s lips on his smothering the words out of him, and immediately his hands went to his father’s pants trying to unbutton them? Push him away? Dual didn’t know but once he realized what was happening he pulled away from him, feeling the shame immediately settle in his gut. 

“Don’t pretend like you hated it daddy.” Dual couldn’t look at him, wouldn’t look. “You can pretend to hate it all you want, but you know you wa-“ “Go to your room.” Eridan flinched back from the cold rage in his father’s voice. “And stay there, you’re done for the night.”

And surprisingly he did with no protest. Eridan collected his purse and other cluttered stuff off the bathroom floor and walked silently to his room with Dualscar. Dual muttered a half hearted goodnight before closing the door and pretended he didn’t hear his son crying from behind it. 

They never spoke about it again, but Dual refused to let Eridan call him Daddy now. The weight attached to those words was too much for either of them to bear. Dual looked down at Eridan who was now fast asleep and gently pulled his arm out from under him and kissed him on the forehead before leaving and going to his room straight for a cold shower to wash away his thoughts and the boner that had popped up as he touched his son.

“Do better Ampora, you’re better than this.” He said those words as he finished showering and got into bed. He wasn’t better than this, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try to pretend he was.


	2. Not normal but as close as it can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a stream of words and it's probably not even that good but I'm gonna keep posting it simply because it's a fun way to make myself tired. Follow me on twitter @oceansgradient

The next morning he got out of bed, took another ice cold shower, popped an antidepressant and then neatly tucked his consciousness in the back of his head and moved about with his fatherly duties on auto pilot. 

The boys were on a holiday break so they were sleeping and he was relieved this once for the silence he needed to not think, not remind Cronus where his socks were or fuss at Eridan to brush his teeth. He needed quiet right now, if he had to play dad when he wanted nothing more than to curl on the ground and vomit he would crack clean in half. 

It was while he was doing the laundry one clear thought finally came to mind: he was furious at his wife for dying. It was irrational of course they couldn’t have predicted that drunk driver crashing through their fence and hitting her and he could not curse or beg her back to life but God he resented her for leaving him alone in this world where he felt so hopeless and alone. He let his anger go through him as he loaded the washer and by the time the washer closed he felt nothing again, just peaceful bliss and quiet. He started the load and looked at the clock, only 8am, he could let them sleep a little longer, he needed to finish wrapping christmas presents and sending out cards. Normal father duties to throw himself headfirst into and that’s what he was going to do. 

The next hour or so if you had broken into his house and kicked over his christmas tree he wouldn’t have noticed, he wasn’t there mind just a long continuous buzz as he wrapped presents and wrote a generic thank you note or happy holiday to whoever was receiving it. Easy enough to distract himself. That was until two little hands slid up his chest and he felt Eridan laying on his back. He didn’t need to turn around and see it was Eridan; he knew his sons from the littlest thing from how they scratch their leg. He continued to wrap gifts as Eridan clung to him like a koala. “What do you want, Eridan.” He said ignoring how he could feel Eridan pout into his neck. “You don’t have to be so mean, you could have told me no last night.” He said calmly, as he twirled Dual’s hair around his finger. “Not my fault you’re a perv-” Dualscar grabbed the hand in his hair and yanked it away, standing up suddenly, causing his son to stumble back a bit. He was going to combust or beak, something but he couldn’t let him keep provoking him like this. “I’m going to make breakfast, you go mail these, take my car and put some pants on.” He shoved his car keys in his son’s direction and went to make breakfast. 

Eridan looked annoyed, and took them, bending over in his panties and t-shirt. Dual walked to the kitchen faster. 

He needed to get laid so bad, preferably by someone who wasn’t his 17 year old son.

He started making breakfast as he heard Eridan shuffling around the living room, and he finally breathed properly once he heard the car leave the driveway. “Cronus! Get your lazy ass up and walk the dog please!” He shouted over his shoulder, he could be loud now eridan like his mother was hypersensitive to loud noises and he could not handle him clinging to him right now, he would break. “Fuckin hell old man, why don’t you raise the dead next.” Cronus grumbled as he walked down the stairs, hair sticking up as he grabbed the dog's leash. “Maybe I could raise a good morning attitude out of you then?” Dualscar flashed a grin at him as Cronus flipped him off. Normal, this was normal, he was going to keep it this way, pretending he didn’t feel his youngest son’s lips on his everytime he looked at him, normal or as close to it as he could get. 

He finished breakfast as both boys came home and he let them grab a plate of food and drift off to whatever corner of the house that they wanted to. He grabbed a plate of bacon and biscuits and went to his office to finish his paperwork. It was grindingly boring but it kept him busy as his sons did whatever they did during the day. Everything was fine and then Cronus left, only leaning in briefly to say he was going to Tavros’s house and leaving before Dual could utter a word. “Damn boy, I’m gonna take his care keys one of these days.” He muttered as he stood up and stretched, groaning. His back hurt like hell, maybe he should schedule an appointment with his chiropractor after his therapist appointment, he stared out the window as he rubbed his back trying to remember the number until there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” 

Eridan opened the door, looking anywhere but him, probably upset with him for this morning. He wasn’t sorry he had to put those boundaries in place as strictly as he could even if it hurt him to hurt his son. “Can I have a friend over later on today?” Eridan was idly thumbing through a book from the shelf he picked up “I’m bored as hell.” “Go for it, need money for lunch?” He opened his desk and slid his card across the desk. “Thanks.” Eridan picked up his card, tucking it in his skirt pocket. “I’ll order some pizza or something and we’ll hang out in my room out of your way.” Dual nodded and Eridan left the room, shutting the door behind him without a word.

It hurt him that it was so awkward between them but at the end of the day he knew that was the best. It would not end well if he gave into what his son wanted. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at his desk at the framed christmas photo from the year before when their mother was still with them. “...” He picked it up and put it on the window sill behind him. He couldn’t handle looking at it right now especially when his family was so fractured as it was right now. 

“Back to work Dual, a company can’t run itself when the boss is agonizing over something that should be basic common sense.” He muttered to himself as he sat back down in his seat and opened up the document he had been working on before Eridan had come in. Drown himself in work and then try that Service Summoner had mentioned to him, he needed to get the edge off somehow. 

He barely noticed when he heard two sets of footsteps come upstairs and go to Eridan’s room, and the door closed but he snapped out of his haze when the doorbell rang. “Eridan your food!” He called out, waiting for a response. Nothing, just the muffled sound of some wedding reality show he loved so much. “Eridan!” He called out a bit louder, only to be ignored. He was such a brat and even worse when he was icing his father out. “I’ll go get it then brat.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed a 50 from his desk as a tip for the driver and went downstairs. “I’m so sorry you had to wait, my son is being annoying right now.” He apologized to the driver and took the pizza giving him the 50. He set the pizza down on the table and wrote a quick sticky note and stuck it on the pizza before he called the dog over and put his leash on. “Goin to walk the dog!” He called out before he pulled his shoes on and walked out the door.

He let the dog walk him as he looked at his phone, scrolling through the escort service that Summoner had given him a few months ago. It wasn’t really his thing, sure he had fucked his way through a few secretaries but picking a woman out and paying for him? It felt sleazy and gross but he also needed this. He sighed as he put his phone away and focused on his walk. He’d think about it more when he got home. He walked around the neighborhood twice making sure to do wide circles around his own home until their dog, affectionately named Aqua, looked at him with pure disdain in his eyes and he turned and trudged home. He couldn’t avoid it forever even if he wanted to. 

When he got home Eridan’s friend was pulling out of the driveway. He must be a new one, because his car was unfamiliar to Dual. He thought nothing more about it, it was good he was finding relationships outside of his father. Eridan was always a sociable kid, it always baffled Dual why he never had more friends, so this was positive, he should encourage it right?.

“How was your visit with your friend then?” He asked Eridan who was sitting on the couch watching his wedding drama now downstairs, eating pizza. “Fine, he tinkered with that gamin setup Sollux gave me, I watched TV and talked with him.” Eridan said boredly, “Nothin’ too excitin’ don’t worry.” He ate another slice of pizza and Dualscar allowed it even though it was dripping on his expensive couch. Dualscar nodded and got comfortable, letting the dog out of his leash. Normal even his gut wouldn’t stop twisting for some reason

“That’s good.” He said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sticky off the counter where Eridan had crumbled it up and went to throw it in the garbage where he froze. There was a condom wrapper there that Dualscar knew wasn’t there before he left the house. He went through all the emotions a person could feel and then he settled on rage. He grabbed the wrapper out of the trash and marched into the living room. “You brat.” He seethed at him, Eridan didn’t even change his expression, he knew what Dual knew. “You fucked another man under my roof and didn’t have the decency to even hide it properly?” Eridan nodded and sat up, pushing his sweater back exposing his neck and shoulders which were covered in bruises and teeth marks. “You pushed me away, I had to replace you with someone else, isn’t that what you wanted?” He said with an edge of snark to his voice. 

Dual stood there looking at him and he saw two choices in front of him, turn around and let it go, it was a step forward or take Eridan’s invitation that he was giving him. “Please don’t hate me.” Eridan said softly, looking down. “I just want you to love me.” If he was a good father he would have said that Eridan needed to find love somewhere else with someone else, if he was a good father he would have grounded him, gone to his office and gotten an escort for the night.

If, a word that constantly played on repeat in his head, in a non-stop mantra in his head that only got louder and louder every day and finally only silenced when he slowly walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around him. “I do love you, this is tearing me apart.” Eridan clung to him, nails digging into his back like if he let go Dual would disappear. “I love you too much, what happened at your birthday party wasn’t right.” Dualscar whispered tracing his fingers over the bruises on his neck wanting to replace that man’s horrible mark with his own. “I love you, I love you.” Eridan was quiet, unusual for his chatterbox of his child but then he pulled back from Dual finally and pulled him into a kiss. Nothing like the kiss on his birthday which was hard and furious. This one was softer and not fueled by pure rage. This time he knew that he wanted this, and that Eridan wanted this. 

He pulled back from him, panting as they broke apart and Eridan giggled. “You look like you got hit in the face with a bat.” He hummed as he pulled Dualscar to the couch and laid down on top of him, Dualscar just let him be,too dazed by the kiss to protest. “Cronus is spending the night at Tavros so we’ve got the night together, I think you can cover what he did to me can’t you daddy?” Eridan slid his hand down the front of Duals pants which pulled him out of his dazed and he jumped, stuttering a little trying to answer. “Kidding! This is the season finale of Say Yes To The Dress.” He pulled his hand away and cuddled up to his father who rolled his eyes. 

This wasn’t normal but it was as close as they were going to get, but he was going have to learn it as soon as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the smut is coming soon, just building up there


End file.
